


Team Fortress 2: The Final Round

by gemctf2



Series: Friends forever Dimention series [2]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dad Spy, Family, Friendship, Multi, Post-Team Fortress 2: World Of Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian pure spy and Christian brutal sniper has been going about new clues about another war it was time to reunite all old and new friends to fight the force that has been growing all under their noses.</p><p>Sequel to team fortress 2 world of magic and random crossovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Reunion

Spy never thought he would need them again, but it seems Crystal has left earth and brought something new here.

It started that morning, when Brutal Sniper was cleaning up the mess he made and Pure Spy was searching for any planet destroying weapons when he founded out that saxton hale wasen't in charge of the weaponery, he was just wrestling animals for a living. (How does that work?)

It seems that the adminstrator and saxton didn't know they were runing around with weapons that could take out the world.

"Do you know who is this?" "What?" "Conagher," "What?" "Its the last name of the builder that builds all these weapons," Spy passes the paper to sniper." Nah, never heard of them," Sniper replied as he clean his knife, he knew spy never like getting his suit dirty if not he'll turn him into a cute little animal.

Sniper smirked at how his boyfriend is very strict despite his looks, as if spy could read his mind, he shoved what he found onto sniper's face." Hey!" His voice was muffled behind the stack of materials.

Spy smiled cunningly and continued. Sniper have to remind himself that this is spy, without the back stabbing part, but still cunning like a cat, all that pure radiance hiding his true nature.

They walk back to base when sniper's phone rang." Mon dieu I hope thats not important," He smirked." Damn it its from my parents please help spy... Spyyyyyyyy," "Alright fine," He retorted as he pick the phone from his pocket.

"Yes? Well Mr Mundy is very busy right now... alright..." "Your parents doesen't know you 'kill' people for a living?" "They didn't care anyway, all they ever wanted was for me to have a big pay ya know," "Hm..." "What about your family?" "Oh they already knew,"

They had a very awkward silence, Sniper knew he shouldn't say family, it'll remind him of Crystal... again... They quickly load up the junk and teleported to base.

Now, what seem to be 2fort, is a base for Sniper and Spy, everything they have was brought to 2fort, one base for sniper and spy, the other for all the junk and materials, they left it at the other side, blu's side... don't tell them XD

Spy stayed up all night to research about the conagher family." Do you ever sleep?" Sniper asks." No, being spy means knowing every detail, I need to crack this," Spy shooed him to sleep.

The moon was full and clear, the mercs still couldn't shake the feeling they met before. Apparently Crystal couldn't stop mind wiping them but atleast spy and sniper still had her memories. Apparently, scout and Heavy has taking a break, soldier and demoman were chilling, medic and pyro had nothing to do and they were in engineer's shop.

They were sipping coffee and glancing at each other at some time. Engineer served the last plate of food while they awkwardly sat there, engineer thinks its wierd how his shop is usually noisy but he'd enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Then the opening of the door interupt the awkwardness. A teenager with unusual white hair strolled in and took a seat." May I have your order?" Engineer asks." I think I already have what I want," She turns and stared intentively at seven of the ex-mercs.

They looked at her in confusion." You seem to be enjoying life here, but sorry to interupt but I need your help," She replied." What? Who are you anyway? My mom told me not to follow strangers ya know?" Scout joked, Heavy snickered. Now they looked more confused." Look you're confused, I know, but I have the answers for seven of you, come with me and you'll find out," She replied as she leave the shop.

"Wait seven?" Engineer asks." Yup, you're coming with us dell," Heavy replied. They all went to 2fort where it all started. She sneaked the mercs into what used to be the intelligence room." Alright brace yourselves," "Wha-" Before they could continue their minds where flooded with old memories of being a merc.

She then closed something but they could see it through the haze of events in their minds." Oh!" Scout exclaims, unfortunately that earned the attention of Sniper who was outside and called Spy. They were shocked when they saw the mercs.

"Who are you?!"


	2. Part 2: Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and sniper come snooping into some of grey mann computers and see the part one origins of the dead ringer and some australium life extending machine from the tf2 comics and stuff abit like the comics but still slot different

"Why are searching through the woman's files?" Sniper asks spy. Spy diggs through file after file." Apparently the administrator is not as dead as she seems," Spy replied giving him a folder, sniper glared at it." I don't read," sniper turned from the folder, spy sighed in annoyance." It says australium and apparently when put into a machine, it extends lives and that was how blumann and redmann was able to live for so long," Spy replied.

"They did?!" Sniper gasp dramatically, the folder landed onto his face. Spy digged further but found no clues, because he was needed in the field, he hadn't got time to talk and spy is sure that Crystal would have found something.

Waaaaaay at the bottom he finally found something.

* * *

"The mix bender as out done herself spook," Sniper smirked." Not even I knew of this..." Spy replied. It has been so long since he had felt as proud as then. They quickly left the admins office and used spy's powers to teleport back to teufort.

"I'll never get tired of that," Sniper chirped," Can we kill someone now?" "No," "Awwwww come onnnnnnn......." "Sighhhhh, I'll see what I can do," Spy face palmed as sniper cheered.

* * *

"Finally!" Sniper laughs menacingly as his blade slices through a robo scout." Apparently, we have to fight our way up to the third floor," Spy replied as he uses his power to fly a knife through a sniper bot." Too bad they are robots... no blood..." Sniper pouted." Yeah they are not so extincted than we thought," Spy grunted when a splash of oil hits his suit." Mon dieu..." 

 Spy manages to find the control pannel through all the debris of robot parts all over the place as sniper still busy hacking and slashing robots, he downloaded what they needed and found another evidence." The known people to have it is the admin and grey, probally survived the car crash anyway..." Well they could have done that to go underground that was understandable since he is the one with the dead ringer around his arsonal.

_"Here I want you to have this," Crystal handed him a golden watch." Seriously? You decided to buy me this cause you know of the cloak and dagger on my wrist?" Spy asks mockingly." Heh, you wish, its a dead ringer," Spy raised an eyebrow questioningly." It fakes deaths, its how I manage to go undercover all these years," Crystal replied._

_"? Really? You don't need it now?" Spy asks being the caring father he is." No, I think I'm safe here," Crystal replied." You put too much faith in an organisation that not even I know much of," Spy replied." Hm yeah, but at least they didn't seem threatening I mean its been years and they haven't done anything bad to the mercs here right? Im sure it will be fine," Crystal patted spy on the back. Spy sighed._

Spy can't really argue when crystal is mostly right, the blu spy and pyro had been hasty when they saw the adminstrator and grey mann together well they could be all over the world for their honeymoon spy snickered and was lost in thought not noticing the sniper playing with robot parts and rolling them down the stairs behind him.

The panel made a beep sound, alerting spy that the download was complete but spy was still dazed. The remainding australium made spy surprised that ms pauling haven't asked them for help yet." Yo spook!" Sniper's voice snapped him back to reality." We've got what we needed lets go," Spy took the drive and tuck it in his personal pocket dimention. They arrived back at 2fort in time to find the intelligence room glowing


	3. Part 3: Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mercs are reunited again but who is this mysterious girl? I bet some of you would already know.... I think its just me XD

"Who are you?!" Sniper exclaims." Sniper?" Scout asks. The two spy and sniper looked at each other." You don't know what yer talking about," Sniper retorted.

"I thought you'd be back to normal after that," Scout replied. Spy eyed the mysterious girl in confusion. " Who are you anyway? How did you even bring their memories back?" Spy asks." I'm Kyubey, a messenger of luna, I'm here to help you save the world," She replied.

"Wait Luna?" Spy asks." Yes," "Thats the goddess she was sent to right? Do you know Crystal?" Spy asks." Yup definetly spy," Medic whispered." Wait Crystal? Oh yeah, Yeah," Kyubey replied.

"How is she?" "Oh she's great, right now on a mission for luna, if you want to see her.... you'll have to wait," Kyubey replied." First save the world," She added.

Spy was determined now. The mercs smiled at each other while Sniper rolled his eyes," how can we be sure though?" "Well ofcourse not but you might be missing a mix bender for the next mann vs machine war," Kyubey replied. The mercs looked all confused.

"You know we need to confirm your abilities first..." Spy replied." Apparently, but how?" Kyubey asks." Be managed to bring back respawn," Sniper replied." So lets us duel," The mercs looked among each other worriedly.

"With the technology today... we manage to make a real, full proof respawn," Spy ensured meeting the merc's glances. They seem to have relief on their shoulders. Kyubey raised an eyebrow at this, wasen't spies supoze to be backstabbers?

"Alright! Its been long since I have been this worked up!" Scout exclaimed excitedly." Except for the fact that we're verusing a mix bender," Engineer replied tinkering with his sentry." The last time that happened, we got our butts kicked," Soldier grunted.

Pyro giggled and demoman cluch onto pyro's shoulder and stomach to keep himself from doubling over.

"I do not want to stand there sniping..." Sniper grunted." Worry not, mate," Sniper turns to see female sniper and spy waving at him. He huffed and went to the respawn where spy's expectenly wait for him.

When spy started sniper cut him off," No I do not want to here about it now why don't you get started?"

"Mission begins in 30 seconds,"


	4. Part 4: Capture the flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More action scenes here

The mercs found a little surprising as the admin's voice sounded through the speakers. The base of blu is about the same as red pyro and demoman had no problems, kyubey almost panic when she was locked in the respawn room but decided to wait for a few seconds.

The blus missed their base very much, spy is in the control room, apparently sometimes the admin would slack or be away and had many recordings of her voice.

"5....4...2...1...begin!" The respawn doors opened and kyubey begin running and barely been able to dodge a bullet that was shot by the female sniper. Kyubey took another look at her weapons, the mix bender can chose a wide vareity, good thing she was informed that mix benders prefer spy type weapons.

She used her invis watch to run across the bridge at a scout's speed. Oliva (Fem sniper) grumbled when she didn't see the mix bender." Be careful scout, spy, she may have change her course t-" by then she was shot down by rapid fire bullets and was moved back to respawn.

Kyubey peeked behind the wall to find a sentry and pryo there. For merc in a different team, engineer still counted on pyro to watch his back. Kyubey took out a grenade and threw a few over to the sentry and it took damage just one more rocket launcher and the sentry and engineer get blown to bits. She was sure it was not allowed but she took the bow and arrow that belonged to Oliva and shot pryo.

She made a break to the intelligence room.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" Mix bender can hear it from her side but the others too. At red's base, scout and his escort the heavy and medic duo appear at the bridge, egineer teleports to the sewers as soldier and sniper took the roof. But the map seem silent accept for the rolling of heavy's weapon and medic's medigun.

"Where is she?" Scout asks." Scout move!" Female spy uncloaked beside scout." Wha oh right," He rushed down the ramp but with a swing he flew out of the entrance." We have dropped the enemy's intelligence," The administrator voice sounded." _Merde_ Female spy cursed as she explodes into pieces.

"Urgh, out of ammo..." Mix bender quickly ran to her side of 2fort but stopped when engineer's sentry beeped in alert." Guys!" Engineer warned them soldier rocket jumped beside Kyubey but she quickly cloaked. Soldier tried to shot at every corner while demoman put his hands onto the wall and started shooting randomly and slugishly with bottle in another hand.

She cloaked and took the despensor and sentry down." Somebody's sappin' my sentry!" Engineer exclaimed as he tried in vain to save his defense. "The enemy has secured our intelliegnce!" The mercs could hear through their earpieces.

"She's doing pretty good," Fem soldier replied. Sniper yawned as spy looked at the cameras at the decloaked mix bender and reminded himself that he should be unpredictable, the priest is a disguise and he is still a spy.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" "Thats the last cap boys, step up the defense!" Soldier exclaimed. Felicia (Fem spy) quickly went into their intelligence room to see mix bender with the intelligence.

"Just put down the intelligence, lower your weapon and walk away,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody forgets the female mercs names are  
> Lace, fem scout  
> Gwen, fem soldier  
> Kelly, Fem pyro  
> Nat, Fem demo  
> Itsuki, Fem Heavy  
> Kanata, Fem engineer  
> Else, Fem medic  
> Oliva, Fem sniper  
> Felicia, Fem spy  
> Crystal, Mix bender/ Kyubey, Fem bender


	5. Part 5: Chasing threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of people is hunting the mercs and is the adminstrator friend or foe? Meanwhile engineer teases blushing scout more sniper/scout next chapt

Kyubey quickly cloaked when felicia was finished taunting her. Felicia quickly shot at where she coild hear her footsteps and kyubey's cloak come out as she picked the intelligence she dropped and ran quickly with the sound of felicia's gun shooting and bullets zipping past her head.

"She's taking the stairs!" Felicia exclaims. Scout quickly caught up to the stairs and was shot in the chest and jumped over. Heavy just went out of spawn with medic behind him with critz.

Kyubey used the bonk can she took from scout to run to the other intelligence room. Engineer's sentry is unable to shoot her when the last effect of the bonk drink fades." Dangnabit," Engineer cursed." You fail! Prepare for sudden death!" "Uh oh," Heavy's and everybody's weapons disapear.

"Uh oh indeed," Kyubey appeared behind them and sent them all to respawn. Engineer and pyro were shaking abit almost clung each other for surport immediately when their bodies shimmer in the spawn room. They were about to go into the control room but it was still locked." Uh... spy?" Scout tried shouting through the door.

"Um... a mo- crikey -ment!," Sniper called through the door, there was the sound of something clattering onto the floor a few times before the door opened.

"Where's spy?" Scout asks." Um... He'll be back," Sniper replied." Wot is it?" Sniper asked." I was about to ask you what now, does she pass or what?" Scout asks." Uh...." Sniper scratched his head." She pass, come on, lets go," Spy hastily replied." Woah woah woah go where?" Scout asks." Away, so long as its not near here," Spy quuckly replied." Wha-" "Move!"

A few minutes later, trucks pull up near teufort and a few people walk out of the truck." Seems empty," One replied sarcastically as if he knew." Dang nabit!" "Lets go," "Where?" "I don't know! Where our intelligence takes us," "Pft I'm telling ya they've met up with the old hag already," "No! Search every inch of the country!" A new voice walked over his truck further from the rest." I want them found and bought to my team come on before she convinces them," "Hmph might be already too late," a grey spy Muttered under his breath with grey sniper shaking his head in distain (to the others)

"What the crap was that?" Scout asks." Grey mann found us we needed to get out of there," "Grey mann? I thought his dead!" Scout exclaims." Shut up," Sniper cursed." Sniper..." Spy sighed," They manage to escape, grey and the admin, using australium tech. they somehow manage to make themselves inmune to the blast," Spy explained.

Scoyt gaped," So how are we gonna deal with them?" Engineer asks."  _Him_ ," Sniper corrected." Now what do ya mean by that?" Engineer asks." Asministrator is not the one to go betraying us, we'll first have to find out how they survive that explosion, then we can talk about who to destroy first," Sniper lick his lips in excitement. Scout gulp and engineer close the window between them.

"So when are you gonna tell them?" "Shut up,"

Meanwhile Kyubey thought of joining blu just to fight Crystal or should she call Gretal? (Strong rivalry both of them)


	6. Part 6: Grand Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercs gains insight on Spy's past

When the mercs woke up, the sun had just woken up with them, the driver and front passenger seat was empty.

Soldier grunted as he drag himself out onto the pathway. They are met with a giant mansion." This isen't red mannor... is it?" Pyro asks." Ah, you're awake, master is waiting for you," a sharp looking butler came to greet them." Master?" Soldier mouthed, engineer shrugged.

Inside, the space was huge, floor patterned with flourish designs, the chandelier hung above the floor, basically its just grand and sniper is at the corner sharpening his knifes.

"Woah! You own all these?!" Scout exclaims. The team look at scout in disbelief." You wish," Sniper retorted," This is all Spook's before he..."

"I never thought spy had a freakin mansion! Man!" Scout exclaims. Sniper, pyro and demoman raised an eyebrow." Technically you forgotten we are from different teams and 're spook is different that ours," Demo slurred. Scout froze.

"This is actually spook's teach's," Sniper explained." Came from a wealthly family, professional spy, worked lots of cash, took spy in and thought him everything bout bein a spy," Sniper replied." And how would you know all that?" Medic asks tearing his eyes away from a art of spook's teacher and his family.

"He brought us here before," Sniper glanced at pyro and demo as they nodded their head proudly." Needed escape," Sniper stated simply. The team decided not to push it. Spy walks down the stairs while talking to one of the maids. The maid painced and ran to another 'grander' room.

"Now, how about that tour?" Spy asks. They went through the kitchen which is surprisingly also big, a ballroom, guestrooms, garden with a piano in the middle of it, where to stay out of, how to get help, bathrooms, museum out limits in the morning (the team were confused)

They finally settled down after the shock of them sleeping for the past three days before they reached here, and they were in france.

"I do want to know how you travel that fast fräulein," Medic asks in excitement as sniper grunted in response, the team sat in the dining area, the smell of the feast waffled to the merc's nose, mouth watering, they thank spy for the food before digging in.

Spy never liked eating with the team, they mostly pig out and create a mess, here its not so bad, they probally knew the wrath of spy ignoring the fact that he is pure spy now, not wanting to take any chances, though spy would at least want to see Blu's characters, as he was thinking to himself, plate empty, sniper looked at him with meat in his mouth.

"Ar gon at?" Sniper asks." Excuse moi?" Spy asks slightly chuckling." Aren't you gonna eat?" Sniper gulped." Haha non, I'm not hungry," Spy stated." But you've hardly e-" Spy threatened him with the biggest knife on the table. The team is surprised with his action.

"S-sir," The bulter on standby whispered. Spy gaped a little before lowering the knife." Whats the matter love?" Sniper teased. Scout choked." Don't call me that, filty bushman," Spy hissed amd he stormed away." Whats gotten into the lad?" Demo asks.

"He said that his purity is fading for some reason, is the same thing happening to you?" Medic asks like a curious cat. Sniper thought for a moment." Nope, still love blood," Sniper pointed." Hm I guess red spy is coming back then," Heavy replied." Yeah but who's gonna help us when it comes to magical creatures?" Pyro asks. The mercs look at each other." Oi! Im still here ya know," Sniper retorted.

"After you're done I'll show you to your rooms," The bulter cut in, standing below the clock and it says its already 10. Kyubey had long disappeared then.


	7. Part 7: Luna's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and kyueby confronts the moon goddess with the back story of the adminstrator.... half of it

_knock knock..._ " Come in,"

The door revealed a hesitant looking spy." May I help you?" Kyubey asks as she closed her wardrobe she was just rumaging. Spy paused for while before saying," I think I'll return tommorrow," "I don't think we have time tommorrow," Kyubey cut in," Speak," Spy looked around as if he was expecting something to save him but he just sighed and told her about his condition.

"Hm... have you tried your powers recently?" Kyubey asks." I'm not supose to tell anyone this but my powers started blinking when we arrived at my house, its a wonder how you guys didn't feel that jerk when we slightly crash landed," Spy replied.

"That was me," Spy's eyes widened." How do you think I can help you?" Kyubey asks." Well, you did come from the place luna was, so  you'd know some knowledge of magic," Spy replied.

Kyubey hummed and nodded." I'll need music, cause I may know magic but not from this universe," Spy hesitated before nodding to the piano in the garden.

They arrived just in time as the animals go to sleep." She is always the animal lover huh," Kyubey replied. Spy nodded solemly, he didn't like it when talking something about something of his past but kyubey is a messenger, so he still respects her like everybody should... right?

Kyueby traced her fingers over the piano. Funny how she is the rival of Gretal and always fought with her without any mercy, still when the time comes they could work together. Now Crystal is Gretal and she should be dead but yet kyubey feels sad, its not the same without Gretal, she sighed. She needs more friends.

She played the first song that came onto her mind, her favourite, sevendays love sevendays friend, since it was the dual song that the legendary june and rinnie sang and in one of dimentions it was Gretal's second my song.

Spy stared in awe as kyubey's fingers went through the piano with skilled fingers. The clouds clear off the moon too bad it wasen't a full moon but it was near there. Spy knew that in order to know something, there needs to be music and a full moon, when partially full, they'd get a clue or something.

The moon's reflecting light shone onto kyubey and the piano, surprisingly spy was also embraced in the light. They were mercenaries, killing people was supose to be their job but their job isen't as simple as it seem, there is other deep evil intensions, Crystal found that adminstrator loves seeing action and drama espically when its real life and unexpected.

When she sends out the clones, they looked so familiar, with same backgrounds and skills yet they are capable of many other things with her office chair and popcorn in hand she can enjoy the show until one group of clones rebels and she uses real people but that did not go well either, the mix bender, the additional surport tenth class of clone team no. 102 attempted to rob the adminstrator of her seat and passed, but did not have the outcome she wanted, her plan to earn the admin's trust, tell her to protect saxton hale with false information and getting rid of two birds with one stone, she never thought their would be a third party apart from mann co and grey gravel co before she can deal with that external threat she parished to save her father leaving rene have to visit another grave but her soul still lurks in the world, unable to rest until the wars was over.

Spy was now confused, what about his powers?

But he gets no answer as the moonlight is again covered by dark clouds signalizing the upcoming storm." That was unnessasary," Kyubey muttered. But when the lights upstairs on, she cursed," I take it back, its VERY unnessasary!"


	8. Part 8: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a pokemon reference at the end of this story XD

"Do we have to see her?" Scout asks uncomfortably. After that night, everyone did not like it that their going to see her Is she alright? What happened to her when Crystal last saw her? Of she's alright then where she was all the time? Hiding from what?

The door creaked open like it has never been opened for a long time. The room was dark and spooky, definetly a place the adminstrator would be, they creeped into the room. Monitors are blank and the chair was turned around.

"Thats odd," Spy muttered. The door closed abruptedly." Holy jeez!" Scout exclaims." Quick break it down!" Pyro muffled." Aye break the damn thing down," Demoman started shooting stickys. When soldier was about to blast the thing, he was stabbed in the back.

"Shit!" Pyro exclaims. They are out of respawn range... Medic quickly worked on soldier as the others charged at the ambush. Robots filled the room, one of the sniper shot pyro in the head and a kuri was shove through soldier's torso as soon as he got up.

Scout hit his head too hard on a metal part and demoman is tripping over sticky bombs. Sniper and spy had no problem but none of the others could barely defend themselve. Spy nodded to demoman on the floor and he nodded back. Spy quickly glanced around picking his choices, not a good one but...

A blinding light shone at one part of the room. Pyro, soldier, heavy and engineer was long gone before their eyes (though eyes can deceive) and the white light filled their vision.

 _am I dead?_ scout asks. He felt a jolt of pain at his side.  _oooooooook! Not dead then... owwwww_ when he opened his eyes, the sun shone with no mercy onto scout's face. He shielded himself and saw a building at the corner of his eye.

He quickly jolt up and immediately regretted it as pain greeted him in the sun." Dumkopfs! Don't move," Medic exclaims. Beside him lay spy which is hard to look at him as his suit was brighter even of part of it is bloody.

"Where are we?" Scout asks." We're her' mate," Sniper grunted in a low voice. Scout looked at where sniper is referring to. They were under a hill, too bad the sun is not at the other side. Infront of them is what seemed to be a blu building." Why are we here? Wasen't well overcomed with zombies?" Scout asks." That was a year ago mate, this place has been abandoned ever since," Sniper replied. Scout heard shifting and a groan.

"Where are the others?" Scout asks in realisation that there were only four of them. Spy shook his head in dread. Medic's face showed no emotion and sniper is growling at the building. Tears threatened to spill from scouts eyes. Medic teared his eyes away from the floor to the building. Spy dusted off sand off his suit and went to sniper.

Scout wasen't the one to get close to the men in his quaters but he sure regret it that he didn't, if not it would surprise scout so much that he cares about his friends more than he knows which make it even worse not able to realise it until their dead.

Spy and sniper walks up to the door, medic followed suit while scout just sat in the sand. Spy knocks onto the door." I hope it ain't empty if not I'll go on a killing spree!" Sniper suddenly shouts startling medic abit." Oh please you always go on a killing spree," Spy exclaims. Sniper gave a small "true..." and a sound of a latch unhitching could be heard.

"Spy? Sniper? Is that you?" A lady's voice greeted them." Ms pauling..." Spy greeted as sniper tips his bloodied hat, medic gave a small wave and scout started catching up to them. Scout face lit up when he saw ms pauling but frown when he saw the cameras showing all of the maps mann co owns.

"Is she here?" Medic asks." Yes..." Ms pauling frowned deeper. She goes back to the office chair and cringe a little bit and with steady hands turns the chair slowly to the mercs.

The adminstrator is sitting there but they barely regconised her, her greyish white and a little black curly and bushy hair covers her face which looks like a skull and her hands look skeleton like she is ancient and hasen't eaten for a thousand years. Her blue eyes are the only thing they can regconise her by.

Spy felt pity for her, sniper has a smrik on his face, medic didn't even cringe and scout's eyes were mixed with emotions. The adminstrator coughed," Nice of you to make it in time," medic caught a wild scout!


	9. Part 9: Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy, sniper, medic and scout found something that would haunt them forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen is the adminstrator... to those who do not know

"Let me go!" Scout exclaims clenching his teeth so hard they coild hear it." Not until you behave scout!" Medic exclaims." Scout please!" At the sound of ms pauling's worried, sad voice calmed scout down. The adminstrator smirked and coughed and clenched her jaw in pain. Ms pauling looks at her with worry.

"You weren't this weak when we last saw you," Sniper's voice trailed of amusement." Time is getting to me..." Helen coughed. Seeing the adminstrator like this, weak and vulnerable, scout would never have believed that this was the adminstrator who is the one who shouts during their battles strictly.

Spy frown deepers as his bad feeling gets worse. Adminstrator noticed this and let out a raspy cough," You liked to know how this happened to me?" 

* * *

"Is that you miss pauling?" Helen asks." Depends..." another voice replied." Crystal?" Helen asks." Thats not my name..." Crystal replied." Then what is it?" Helen laughed." What's wrong with you?" Helen asks suspiciously." You're not dead..." she mutters." O-ofcourse not..." Helen is now genunenly confused.

"This won't do..." She mutters. Helen eyes widened abit absorbing what she just witness, piecing the puzzle fast." What have you done to ms pauling?" Helen asks." Oh nothing really," Crystal shrugged finger fidgeding with the tip of her sword. Helen instivly reached for a gun but she was frozen in time.

"W-wha-" Helen couldn't believe it was happening, Crystal smirked as she came closer to helen, only helen was able to watch helplessly as Crystal points the tip to her neck." Don't do this Crystal..." Helen begged for once scared for her life." I told you already... I'm not Crystal..." She replied. Helen eyes widened, but i don't think its humanly possible.... lol.

"Then who are you?!" Helen exclaims." Gretal," That was the only word she could hear before everything went dark. Crystal unsethes her blade as helen's body disappear into thin air.

* * *

"Thats all I remember until I woke up all pale and fragile," Helen replied." I appeared here before helen did... it felt strange... I'd expect pain or a painless death but we ended up here instead," Ms pauling replied." All I had was missing equipment... but..." She looks at helen." I suspect this is grey mann's work," Helen mutters in her hands.

".... She stole adminstrator's youth..." "obviously to lure me to use the australium!" Helen snapped and coughed." Autralium?" Medic asks." It can extend life remember?" Ms pauling pointed out." It will be interesting... having a mix bender robot to fight," Sniper smirked.

"I don't think this is grey mann's doing either..." Spy replied, sniper huffed." Whatcha mean?" Scout asks." You wouldn't know but during the past few months, grey mann died at the hands of another party," Spy replied, sniper huffed again.

"The other red team?" Medic asks." No... the classic team," Spy corrected." Classic?" Medic asks." The first team yes?" Ms pauling asks." Yeah... the first ever group of mercenaries hired by blutarch mann," Spy replied.

The mercs look among each other." Yeah... I remember that..." ms pauling sound confused." Who's Gretal anyway?" Scout asks. Spy had a feeling that that person is closer than they thought." I'm sure I can find out," Spy asured.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Scout sniffed." I need the australium..." administrator coughed. Ms pauling quickly got a glass of water reminded the mercs that they are in the middle of the dessert." I don't think grey mann has it either... we should split up," Spy suggested." Sniper, you follow them to find the australium... I need to find out who our enemy really is," Spy replied.

* * *

Spy sneaked through the heavily guarded prison, to him it has many flaws but noneof them would be as experienced and knowledgable as him. He found the cell he was looking for." I know you know something... isen't it enogh that your parents were killed by these people?! Olivia please... tell me..."

* * *

"There's nothing here..." Scout muttered. They arrived at rottenburg, last time it was a hotspot for robots to attack... but now..." There IS something here..." Sniper replied." How would you know that?" Medic asks coughing a little.

"The fresh smell of blood..."

 

 


	10. Part 10: Degrootkeep

"Olivia please..." Spy begged gently. Olivia mann smirked at the corner of her cell." You know who they are... alan... why ask me?" Olivia asks." I can't know for sure..." Spy paused," last time I thought Crystal cleared the last of them... how can they be back now?" Spy asks.

Olivia paused too not believing how gently Spy can be, she'd think that his purity would lower down now that things became this complicated, but unknown to her, it did.

"They were in league with another organisation..." Olivia swallowed." The co leaders were very good friends and one of the advisor was family to a prized soldier in the other so the organisation revived the other..." Olivia leaned forward." The Dragon Clan isen't as low as you'd think they'd be... they've enhanced..." She whispered.

"Are they still with you?" Spy asks sternly." No..." Olivia looked at the ground." I never trust them either actually..." She replied." The Dragon Clan is known for their espionage skills... I'm surprised I'm still alive now anyway," Olivia admited.

Spy turned to leave," You sure you do not want to ask anymore questions?" Spy stopped at the gate staying silent, pondering over abit." I actually quiet enjoy your..... compa-ny..." Spy disappeared from the gate. Olivia sighed guess she's still a child for her to get her hopes up.

A policemen arrived soon after, announcing her early sentence release.

* * *

"Where in this base are we gonna find australium?!' Scout groaned. Medic sighs at scout's impaitent groaning as he work on the mercs that died during the last robot attack." Eventually, they'll know something," Sniper huffed, really wishing spy took him with him, he said to kill all connections, why is he leaving him with the kid? Bad idea.

Sniper didn't even think himself as brutal anymore as long as he is with the kid. Medic exclaimed an aha! And the blu demoman groaned and rose up from his slumber." Ack, I really need to get those bottemless srumpy," Demoman muttered." Argh! Who are you lads!" Demo exclaimed suddenly aware as if he was in the middle of a robot fight.

"Easy mate, the robots have retreated," Sniper replies darkly like he'd be the one to chase or kill them all. Scout licked his lips nervously aware of his heart thumping faster. Medic raised an eyebrow," its alright demo they weren't anywhere near here when we arrived." Phew... they didn't take the loot did they?" Demo asks.

"Autralium?" Scout asks." Part of it..." Demo mutters and looks at them individually." For you perhaps," "You're right," Spy suddenly uncloaked scaring all of them except for sniper." The adminstrator told you that four mercs will come to get the loot is that right?" Spy asks." Yeah..." Demo looks at medic then his fallen teamates.

"I'll work on it," Medic reassured when their eyes met." This way lads," Demo lead them into a shack just behind the upgrades room, inside there is a pile of autralium all the way at the bottom but at the top is some new weapons for the classes, spy, sniper, medic and scout.

"I've never seen this before..." Medic mutters." I have... sort of..." Spy muttered as the bread on the new sapper yapped at him." You lads are... new?" Demo asks, eyeing the robot head on scout's scattergun." No... we've been on vaction," Scout replied without much thought."....." Demo looked hurt and even maybe growled a bit, too soft for anyone but spy to hear.

"He's been on vacation, we were undercover," Spy replies. Demo perked up," Making sure the robots weren't attacking civilians," Sniper replied, to medic's ears it sounded like they told this to many people but demo releaxed abit still glaring at scout behind his back." You're friends should be up in a bit until then I suggest you wait," Medic replied and pulled scout with the crate out of the shack.

"Yer leaving?" Demo asks." Yes, we needed to return these to the adminstrator," Spy replied. Sniper raised an eyebrow at spy but spy didn't answer him." Hey what about the guys thay were trying to kill us?!" Scout exclaims once they are out of rottenburg." There's no need for you to concern yourselves, we can handle this our own," Spy replied.

"We can't just forget about people who are after us, what if they got the rest of us?" Medic asks." You guys weren't supose to be involved in this," Sniper added not missing the puppy eyes scout gave him." But..." "We've lost already alot of us I don't want you guys to perish too!" Spy exclaims. The colour fades from his uniform slightly then returned fast enough for spy himself to not notice but not fast enough for the others to catch it.

"I won't take risks anymore," Spy mutters and disappeared and so did sniper." Still sour about that time huh..." Scout mutters medic knew what he was talking about but medic isen't certain that was the only thing that made him this way.

"So are you really leaving them?" Kyubey asks." Ya deaf mate?" Sniper asks eyes glowing." Hm... I guess those guys are your problem," Kyubey replies as she licked her lips excitedly." So... where is this base you told us about?" Kyueby asks. Spy stayed silent," I'll show you the way.... but,"

Medic and scout helped ms pauling set up the life extending machine." Spy was lying to us..." Scout muttered." Yeah... we weren't anywhere near there when it happened," Ms pauling replied." But grey mann died anyway before we could gather the autralium to heal the adminstrator and possibly give some to grey mann... long enough so that he can help us ofcourse," Ms pauling added.

Scout gulped and laugh a little and medic's frown deepen. Do they really need the adminstrator?


End file.
